


On Top of Things

by Enigel



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, episode tag - Toxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don is nervous, Ian is cheerful, and neither can resist a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3rd Numb3rsWriteoff round, team Schmoop, prompt: horizon

Don popped open a new pack of gum and relished the relief of tension as he metaphorically started chewing the day's worries away.

Stupid tires. Stupid locals, stabbing the stupid tires on his car.

As he stomped on towards a clearing in the forest, he became aware of a familiar silhouette, clad in khakis and boots, waiting for him a few yards away.

"Hey, Ian. What are you doing here? Now that the case is done, I figured you'd hurry back home, on to the next one."

"The road is my home, Eppes," said Ian in all seriousness, then shook his head, smiling briefly. "I just love it here. Now that I don't have to track an armed fugitive through the forest, I can hike just for the heck of it."

"Taking a break from the chase?"

"Oh, I'm always chasing something," Ian replied, looking sideways at Don, who thought he caught a glint of mischief. "I could ask you the same question."

Don frowned.

"Our tires have been stabbed. I think the local McHugh fanclub is behind it, not that I can prove anything, or that anyone saw anything."

He was getting angry again just by thinking about it.

"Ah, like a sort of 'we told you so all along, stupid defenders of the law'," sighed Ian.

"Yeah, can you believe that?"

"Actually, I do. The human factor, Don, you've got to learn to deal with it."

"Which is why you deal with it from behind the visor of a rifle?"

"Now you get it," grinned Edgerton.

The clearing they were in lead to a narrow, barely visible path upwards.

"The view opens up at the top," Ian gestured towards the path. "What do you say you race me there, Eppes?"

Don scowled.

"Oh come on, after a day like this? Are you serious?"

"I'm as serious as I ever am."

"Yeah, well, that's not saying much," Don grinned around his chewing gum and sprinted forward.

Edgerton was one second behind, but he didn't stay behind for long.

They traded places all the time, but Don could feel that he was losing ground. Each time it got harder to pass Edgerton, and each time easier for Ian to pass him. He was entirely focused on the run, his field of vision, blurred with sweat, began at his feet and ended at the back of Ian's head when Don was in front, and at the seemingly endless path when Don was leading.

He made it three full steps behind Ian, and only realized the race was over when he got closer to Ian and bumped into him. He was panting and huffing, every muscle screaming for relief, and his heart seemed to drum right into his ears.

Ian gestured at a trunk and they sat down, taking in the view while regaining their breath. Don noted with bitter satisfaction that at least Ian's breath was heavy too, and humid heat was coming off him in waves. Don didn't move away.

Ian had been right about the view. Valleys and peaks defined a jagged but vast skyline. After the claustrophobic feeling of the trees and the run, it was... soothing. He smiled as his pulse returned to something approaching normal. His anger seemed to have faded away too, and each fresh breath brought with it a renewed clarity of mind. He smiled to Ian in silent gratitude, and Ian smiled back before quirking his mouth into a grin again.

"You've got speed," he said between two deep breaths, "but no endurance. Good for a short city chase, not so good if your suspect's got good lungs and dedication."

"Hey," huffed Don, "I don't need to! Granger's the runner of the team."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm the boss," Don grinned.

"Not today, you're not."

"Says who?"

"Says the man who outran you. I've told you, Eppes, all the energy you spend chewing that gum slows you down."

Don laughed it off incredulously.

"That's like an urban legend, Ian."

"Okay," said Ian, "tell you what. We race back, and this time lose the gum."

Don grinned to a memory from their time at Quantico.

"Make me," he said in a low voice.

Ian's eyes flashed in recognition.

"Is that a challenge I hear, Eppes?"

"Do you need it to be?"

Ian answered by gripping his arm and locking it behind Don, almost bringing the fight to a close before it began. Don regained control quickly though, and they struggled in stubborn silence for minutes, only interrupted by a victory cry whenever one of them thought he'd trapped the other one. Don noted with satisfaction that the match was a lot more balanced than their run, and couldn't stop a smug grin as he pinned Ian down on the dusty grass.

He chewed loudly, deliberately opening his mouth and breathing peppermint scented air towards Edgerton.

"Face it, hunter, the city cop has got one over you."

Ian didn't say anything, but Don thought he saw that wicked glint again in his eyes.

And then he became aware of a discomforting sensation, somewhere between his legs. Not uncomfortable, mind, but discomforting because it was pleasant. And because all his blood seemed eager to rush there, when he had serious things like sparring with Ian...

Ian. It was Ian's knee, delicately insinuating between his legs, but as Don was realizing this, he was already being overturned, and looking up into Ian's wickedly grinning face.

"Never could resist challenging me," he said.

Don looked as Ian closed the distance between them slowly, intently, as if mesmerizing him with his eyes.

Ian's lips parted against his mouth, and Don did close his eyes at that, a sudden warmth spreading in his chest, and he forgot everything else as he allowed Ian's tongue between his lips and sucked at it; Don clung to him and fought at his hands, trying to get closer, but Ian pressed him harder into the ground and kept kissing him in his own slow rhythm, while distancing the rest of their bodies until Don whimpered in frustration.

This gave him an opening though, and he moved fast and efficient, pinning Ian under him again. He leant to one side and spat the gum, kissing fiercely Ian's grin away. He nipped at Ian's chin and neck, biting softly in spots. He forced Ian's shirt open with his teeth, and kept kissing and biting at the hot skin. He forgot to hold him tightly in place, but this time Ian didn't use the weakness in his defenses. Instead, Ian raked his free hand through Don's hair and tugged him close for a kiss again, a deep and demanding one this time, while his other hand sneaked its way down Don's belly and into Don's pants.

Their clothes were undone in a blur of motion, quick and dirty, baring only just enough of their bodies, and Don adjusted his position so he could suck Ian off, while Ian worked at him with his strong hands and long fingers. Somewhere in the back of his lust-hazed mind, Don was making it a race too; he saved his smile for later when he was the first to make Ian come. Ian took his sweet revenge by teasing and tormenting him with the promise of release, until he removed his hand from around Don's cock and replaced it with his mouth. Don bit his lip to keep from crying out, half-formed words rasping in his throat.

When he remembered how to breathe and which way was up, evening was already approaching. There was still light where they were, but the shadows were already closing in on the valleys. He clasped Ian's hand strongly, without looking, and saw the other man's answering smile at the edge of his vision. Don was tired beyond telling, but he felt a spring in his step as they traced their way back through the gathering darkness to the town's lights.


End file.
